Learning to Love
by luverrx33
Summary: All Human & slightly OOC. Bella says she is perfectly happy being single, but is she? All her feelings change when she meets Edward Cullen. While falling for him will she be able to deal with her past? Read and Review.
1. Chapter One: Stupid Tree

**A/N: I spent a good time editing this one, making sure there were no mistakes. If there is any I'm sorry and please let me know so I do not make them again.**

**Again, I'm all in for constructive criticism!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy :)**

"Will you guys please stop worrying about my love life?" My two best friends were once again trying their best to make me happy. The thing is I was perfectly happy with how everything was right now.

Alice Whitlock, Rosalie Hale and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. We were almost inseparable in high school and lived in the same dorm during college. Even after they moved into their own apartments we were together as much as possible.

They are both now happily married to the man of their dreams. Alice, who was married to Jasper, was very tiny and petite, with short, black, spiky hair. Her features were almost pixie like. Although Alice was very beautiful, no one could even compare to Rosalie, who was married to Emmett. She was the blonde out of the three of us. And any model would give anything for her face and body. Rose was utterly beautiful.

And then there was me, the boring one of the group. I had straight brown hair and was average height. There was nothing to extraordinary about me; my features were very plain and average.

"Bella, you're lonely, admit it," pressed Alice. She was so convinced that I was depressed about being the only single one of the group.

"I am not! I never minded being single, in fact I like it." I was so tired of explaining to them I didn't need a man to be happy.

"Bella," Rose said giving me a stern look. She too was not convinced.

I sighed out of frustration. "Look, I know I am not married to the man of my dreams," I paused, eyeing them both. "But I like being single."

They both didn't say anything. I knew I had won the argument…again. Though we all knew it would be brought up again.

"Now," I started. "I have to finish this article for the paper. If you guys are done, I would like to start it." I worked as a journalist down at The Daily News. It's a very boring name and a very boring company. I am overworked and under paid.

Alice glared at me and Rosalie made a noise. I could tell they were even more annoyed with me.

"Bella, you overwork yourself. When did you get the assignment anyways," Asked Rose.

"Just today, but it's a big assignment," I explained, trying to defend myself once again.

"Oh really," Alice questioned. "What is it anyways?"

Honestly, it wasn't a big assignment. I just said that to get them off my backs. "Well, it's the...uh…about the tree that's being cut down." I tried to make it sound important, but they weren't buying it.

"That Mike needs to start giving you bigger articles to write. You are a great writer," Rosalie said while Alice was nodding her head in agreement.

I could sense another pep talk coming on so I stopped her before anyone could continue. "Look, I want him to give me a good assignment so I'm going to work really hard on this one."

"Just like all the other ones?" Alice was getting annoying.

"Just because I like things done right doesn't mean anything"-

"God Bella," Rosalie said cutting me off. "You are such a perfectionist." Her voice was harsh, but I could tell that she was pressing hard just because she cared for me.

"You try too hard to make everything perfect," Alice agreed in a softer tone. "You have to realize that everything you do is pretty much amazing."

No. I wasn't going to have this conversation. I couldn't help I was a perfectionist; it was the way I was raised. Of course there is more to it, but I try not to think of it.

Unwanted memories were starting to flood into my head. Quickly, I pushed them away along with the tears that were threatening to come up.

"I can't help it. I was raised that way. It's the way I am." I was pretty sure my voice cracked once while I was speaking.

Both of them eyed me curiously. They wanted me to continue.

Out of all the years I have known them, I never told them about my relationship with my parents. When we were younger I always stayed away from conversations dealing with parents, they were not something I liked to talk about.

Their punishments were harsh and so were their words. They were always telling me I wasn't good enough, no matter how hard I did try to be good enough.

I was thinking hard and quickly for something to talk about, anything to change the subject. Lucky for me, Alice spoke up before Rosalie could question any more.

"Fine," she pressed. Her soft voice filled with self assurance. "We'll leave."

"We will," asked Rose shocked. I was just as shocked as she was.

"Yes, but"-

I groaned at that word. I should have known I wouldn't have been getting off so easy.

She looked at me for a second then continued. "But you have to go out with Rose, Jasper, Emmett and I tonight."

Rose smiled finally getting her plan. "Oh! We should go to that new bar down at Main Street tonight. What's it called?"

"Sunset," I said in a monotonous tone. I had written an article about the opening of the bar. It was one of my bigger articles, but it was nothing spectacular.

"Yeah, that's it!"

Alice and Rose smiled at each other. "So," Alice started. "Either we leave now so you can work and we pick you up later, or we stay here."

I groaned again. Couldn't they just leave? I love them both to death, but they can be so annoying sometimes. If they left I could get a good start on my article and I haven't seen Emmett and Jasper in a while. But when we go out together, it's usually them trying to find me a date, but I definitely didn't need them breathing down my necks while I was working.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if you guys try hooking me up with someone I swear I'll"-

"Don't worry," Rose squealed, excited that I was giving in. "We promise, no guys."

I smiled slightly. "You know it's hardly fair when you guys gang up on me like this."

"We know," they screamed in unison.

They started to make their way towards the door. "Oh! Before I forget," Alice said with a mischievous grin on her face. "We'll be by at seven to help you get ready."

"Whoa! Hold on! You never said anything about getting me ready!"

"That's part of the deal! See you at seven!"

Then they both ran out of my apartment squealing with excitement. I could tell I was going to have a rather interesting night.

I let out a huff of breath and I slid into my chair. I grabbed a couple of pieces of lined paper and a pen that was in a shelf underneath my old desk. I tapped my fingers while I tried to think of how to start my paper.

How was I supposed to write an article about a tree that was at a good length? Could Mike have given me a worse topic to write about? No.

I looked at the small clock hanging on the cream colored wall. It was 4:37. Alice and Rosalie would be here in about two and a half hours. Joy. I was not looking forward to getting ready with them. They always made me wear frilly little outfits that they put together and them doing my hair and makeup was just tortuous.

I looked around my apartment, trying to find an inspiration…about a tree. I would laugh if I actually found something that 'inspired' me.

My apartment was very small. It was all I could afford and I am barely paying the rent as it is. It has one bedroom and bathroom with a living room/kitchen. Everything was old and outdated. The living room had an old patched up couch with a small TV. The kitchen had fairly new appliances but nothing great.

I didn't own a car. I used too, but I sold it to help pay for bills. My pay is just barely above minimum wage. Mike insists that I become more experienced before he raises my pay or promotes me. So as of right now, I'm a small town journalist who can barely pay the bills. What a great life.

My article was going nowhere. I pushed my fingers through my hair; thinking hard for a way to start this paper. Damn tree. I usually didn't have to think this hard when I was writing. It just came naturally. But Mike just had to give me the tree.

Mike Newton was the kind of boss that everyone had to make fun of when he wasn't around. He was overly confident and thought very highly of himself. He was very nerdy and had blonde hair. Mike wasn't ugly, but he wasn't attractive either.

He has tried many times to sleep with other workers, one of them being me. He thinks having sex will gain him more respect, but it only gives us workers more reasons to laugh at him. Though he controls our paychecks, so we make sure he is not around when it comes to that stuff.

I glanced up at the clock; it read exactly 6:00. All I had was a single sentence on my paper. I had spent the last hour and a half staring at the wall, trying to write about a tree. I have no life.

Rosalie and Alice would be here in an hour. I can only imagine what type of things they have planned for me.

Apparently, we were going to go to the new bar, Sunset. Today was opening day and it was going to be packed. I hated large groups of people. When I wrote my article on Sunset I got to take an inside peek of it a few weeks before today. It was huge and it wasn't even finished yet. Several bars were surrounding the black walls. In the middle of the room was a large multicolored dance floor. They were just bringing in the Dj stand and all the lightings.

The annoying ticking sound coming from the clock has been bothering me the whole time I was sitting there. It was a constant reminder that Alice and Rose were coming to torture me very soon. And they are always known to arrive early, especially when they have something to look forward too.

There was a loud knock on the door.

Speak of the devil. They only knock when they are in a hurry. They will usually use the buzzer and wait for me to let them in, but they were eager and did not want to wait.

I sighed in frustration. They were over 45 minutes early. Another knock echoed into the room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I was frustrated with them and I didn't plan on showing them any patience today.

I twisted the golden knob of the door a pulled it open. Alice and Rosalie stood before with very wide grins on their face. In Rosalie's left hand was a plastic bag in shape of a piece of clothing, most likely a dress that I will be forced to wear. In her other hand was a rather large bag of makeup. Then there was Alice who had a blow dryer in one hand and a curling iron in the other. The blow dryer was pointed forward and reminded me of a gun.

They were both all dressed up in night wear and of course they looked perfect. Rosalie's golden blonde hair was curled and she wore a short black strapless dress. Alice wore a short sleeved dress that went mid-way down her thighs and it sparkled in the light. I definitely did not want to be standing in the same room as these two people. They were both beautiful and perfect.

I stepped aside letting them come in. Their stilettos clicked against the hardwood floor. They made their way to the bathroom and began to set up. Alice went and brought a chair from the kitchen and motioned for me to sit down.

I hesitated, but knowing I would have to know matter what I slumped down into the wooden chair.

"You guys are early," I said. "Really early."

"We know," Alice answered. "We decided to come earlier so we would have enough time." She plugged in the blow dryer and curling iron into the sockets.

"You know my hair is washed already. You guys don't need the blow dryer."

Rosalie looked slightly disappointed. Then Alice said, "It's always good to be prepared."

I watched in silence as they set up. Rose endlessly took make up out of her large bag. I wondered if it was bottomless.

Alice began to brush my hair out. She set the brush down and put one hand on my shoulder. She leaned in and said in my ear, "You're going to make lots of guys jealous tonight."

My eyes got wide. They just didn't understand that I wanted to be single! "Alice! You said no hook ups tonight!" My voice was loud.

"I know we aren't going to do anything. I'm just telling you the truth."

She began to curl my hair, being careful not to burn me. I sat there with my arms crossed and glared into the mirror.

Rosalie had a black eyeliner pencil in her hand and began applying it to my eyes. She poked me once right in the eye.

"Ow," I screamed as I flinched away. But of course when I flinched away it cause Alice to accidently burn my ear. I yelped in pain.

All Rosalie could do was mutter a sorry. I glared at her while I held my ear. I tried to stand back up, but she forced me back down and said, "I don't think so."

I made a loud 'humph' and waited for them to finish. After what seemed like hours they said they were done. I looked at myself in the mirror, truly amazed at what I was seeing.

I was completely transformed. My straight brown hair was now curled and had volume to it. And my face was now lit up and my eyes looked intense from the smoky eye Rosalie had done. They clearly knew what they were doing.

I turned them and said, "Thank you."

Alice and Rosalie smiled, both knowing that they had done a job well done. Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me into my bedroom.

"Here, put these on," Rosalie said as she handed me a dress and a pair of black stilettos. She left my bedroom and shut my door, giving me my privacy.

The dress was black with white squares that also sparkled like Alice's. It was short and had spaghetti straps. It was a very pretty dress, but the low v-neck cut made me nervous. I had absolutely no cleavage.

I slipped the dress over my head; it fit perfectly. They knew me too well. I stared at the shoes knowing if I put them on I would be walking straight to my death bed. But I sighed and put them on; Alice would just force me to wear them anyways.

I walked out of the room fidgeting with the dress. Alice and Rosalie stared and smiled at me. They both came forward and hugged me. Rose whispered in my ear, "Alice is right you know. Some boys are going to be jealous tonight." I scowled at her.

Alice grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the door. "Come on! Jasper and Emmett are probably already there. Let's get going."

I sat in the backseat of Alice's yellow Porsche with my arms folded. I promised myself that I was not going to have a fun time tonight. I'd probably have a drink or two, but no fun.

Rosalie turned back and looked at me. "Come on Bella. You need to learn to live a little, you are so overworked."

"I am not and I know how to live."

Alice snorted, but didn't say anything. She was trying to pretend she was paying attention to the road. But I knew she really wanted to be part of the conversation.

"You'll have fun tonight," Promised Rosalie.

"I bet I will," I said with full on sarcasm.

"There's the spirit." She obviously didn't catch it.

I sat in silence the rest of the way. Rose and Alice chatted about how they were excited about seeing the new bar.

Once we were parked, we all got out and began walking towards Sunset, our arms linked together. Our heels clicked along the pavement. I was the only one who stumbled, since I am not as practiced walking in heels as Rose and Alice were.

We stood before a building that said Sunset in big, bold, neon orange letters. Flashing lights and blaring music came from inside.

**A/N: So theres chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!**

**Also I have most of the story planned already and I am working on Chapter Two right now. I'll try to update often.**


	2. Chapter Two: An Old Friend

**A/N: I am surprised that i was able to get this chapter done with so quickly! It's also a nice long one.**

**Don't worry, Edward makes his grand appearence this chapter!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

The three of us made our way across the crowded dance floor to a bar against the east wall. The buzzed with excitement, obviously the new bar was a hit. Jasper and Emmett were waiting for us while they sat on two barstools waiting for us to arrive.

Jasper had blonde hair and his features were very soft looking. Emmett was very big and muscular with short, brown, curly hair. Though he was large he was like a cuddly teddy bear. He was the big brother I never had and so was Jasper. I loved them just as much as I loved Alice and Rosalie.

Alice and Rose went over to greet their husbands. Alice kissed Jasper chastely on the lips, while Rosalie pulled Emmett into a deep passionate kiss. They were very public about their relationship.

I felt the need to turn away and give them their privacy. About five chairs down from me, I saw a man staring at us, or me. I stared back at him. He had bronze colored hair that was unkempt. His features were strong and angled. His emerald green eyes were very noticeable even from a far distance. He sat alone with a beer in his hand. He tipped his beer up to his lips and took a long sip.

His eyes met mine and he smiled crookedly at me. I turned away and blushed. I silently cursed myself for blushing so easily. He was undeniably beautiful, but I did not feel attracted to him, like every other man.

Two large arms swooped around me and picked me up, swinging from side to side. I laughed loudly as I was set down. No doubt it was Emmett; I was surprised I hadn't heard him come up behind me. Usually I would have since he is so big.

"Hey Emmett! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" I pulled him into a more normal hug.

"Yeah it has!" His voiced boomed.

He started to give me a noogie on the head, but I pulled back just in time.

"Whoa! Don't touch the hair!"

He gave me a confused look. "Since when have you been obsessed with your hair?"

"Since I had to spend an hour with your wife and Alice while they curled it. I even got a souvenir from it." I lifted my hair to show him the burn mark from the curling iron.

"Ouch! That had to hurt," He said while wincing at it.

"Yeah it did. Those girls are crazy when it comes to this stuff."

We glanced over at them. Rose was sitting on a barstool with a martini in her hand talking to Alice and Jasper. Alice was on Jasper's lap and holding his hand. She too had a martini and Jasper had beer.

"So, how have you and Rose been?"

He didn't answer, but he just gave me a really big goofy grin. I laughed at him. It was great to see that they had a good relationship. They had only been married for about a year now.

"How about we get you a drink?"

I nodded and went over to buy a beer. Alice and Rose stared at me of course thinking I was crazy.

"What," I asked, but I knew what was coming.

"A beer," Alice asked her voice filled with disgust.

I just smirked at her and then I turned to Jasper. "Hey! I haven't seen you in a while." I would have hugged him, but Alice was on top of him and I didn't want to interfere.

"Hey same with you! I heard about your little accident in the bathroom, can I see the burn?" Leave it to Jasper to be interested in that.

Once again I lifted my hair up to show the red scar left on my ear.

Jasper winced just like Emmett had, but then he looked closely at it. I couldn't help but smack him.

"Jasper you are so weird!"

Alice laughed along with me. "She's right you know, but that's why I love you." She leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his lips. He smiled back at her, and then turned his attention back at me.

"So, what have you been up to lately," He asked.

"Nothing really, just trying to get by with my small paycheck."

"Still working for that Mike Newton, huh?"

I nodded disgustingly. I really did not enjoy working for him at all.

All four of my friends had really good paying jobs. They often took pity on me, but I tried to ignore it because it only bothered me.

Alice was a well known party planner. She loves her job and puts lots of thought into each party she plans. She made me promise that she could plan my wedding, though I did not plan on having one soon, or ever.

Jasper worked as a Psychologist. He is probably the only one who knows about my parents and that is only because of his job. He understands what I went through and has helped me through it a lot. He is very good at what he does.

Then there is Rosalie, she surprised us all when we found out what her job was. She owned a successful car mechanic place. Emmett worked with her there. She always had a thing for cars, but we never would have guessed that she would start a business out of it.

Alice looked over my shoulder and started to giggle. I looked behind me and saw Emmett kissing Rosalie again. I gave her a stern look. No one ever laughed at her when she was 'caught in a moment'.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm not laughing at them. I'm laughing at him." She emphasized the word him.

I looked behind me again. I watched Emmett for a second trying to see if there was anything funny or weird about him. There wasn't.

"Emmett? He's not doing anything."

"No, not Emmett!" She giggled again. Jasper let out a small chuckle too. He obviously knew what was going on.

I was confused. There was no other 'him'. "Then who are you talking about?"

"Look behind Emmett," She pressed, her voice slightly annoyed.

I turned around once again and looked behind Emmett like she told me too. I saw the bronze haired man staring at me again. He saw that I noticed him and smiled at me. I didn't return the smile. He was getting annoying.

Alice squealed. "He's coming over here!"

My eyes widened in shock. He couldn't be! I didn't want him too.

"Who is," Asked Rosalie, finally breaking apart from her kiss with Emmett.

"I am," said a deep musical voice.

I was so much more than frustrated right now. How dare he just come over like that? He doesn't even know me, or any of us.

"Edward Cullen," he said. He placed his hand in front of him meaning for me to shake it.

I just stared at his hand. His fingers were long and slender, definitely a piano player. He brought his hand to his side awkwardly when he noticed I wasn't going to shake it.

"No way," boomed Emmett's loud voice. He stood up and gave him one of his infamous bear hugs. Jasper had gotten and joined in the hug.

A puzzled look spread across my face as I watched all three of them embrace. Edward was joining in on the hug now too, noticing who they were. Alice and Rose had the same baffled expression on their face. It was good to know I wasn't the only one confused.

"Not to get in the way or anything, but would you mind telling us what's going on?" Alice and Rose were now standing next to me. Rose had her hands on her hips while Alice's arms were crossed.

They broke apart from their group hug, all three of them were laughing. Jasper was the first to speak up, "Don't worry nothing is going on between us three." He let out a small chuckle. "It's just Edward here," he said while patting his shoulder. "Was friends with Emmett and I in high school."

"Yeah it's definitely been a while since all three of us were together," Edward added while looking at me.

A surprised look spread across her face. "So you're the famous Edward Cullen?! I have heard so many things about you!" She has? I must have not been paying attention or somewhere else when Emmett or Jasper was talking about them.

Edward chuckled. "All good things I hope. And who might you three be?"

"I'm Alice, Jaspers wife." She pointed to Rosalie. "That's Rosalie, she's married to Emmett." He seemed somewhat shocked when she mentioned Rose. "And that's Bella." She leaned in really close to him, not meaning for me to hear. "She single," she whispered.

"Alice!" I smacked her in the arm and then blushed noticing that Edward was staring at me once again.

Rose took a step up and said, "Why don't you three have a drink and catch up. Bella, Alice and I need to talk for a little bit." Her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

The boys nodded in agreement and went to the other side. We watched them as they laughed and joked around. Now it was just my two best friends and I. I knew what was coming.

Almost immediately Rose and Alice started squealing together. "Bella," screamed Alice. "Did you see the way he was looking at you?! No doubt he came over for you!" They continued jumping and tried to hug me.

I pushed them away. I was annoyed. "No," I said flatly.

"No? What do you mean no?" Rose's eyes calmed down as she noticed I was clearly taking no effect to Edward's stares.

"I mean no, I didn't see the way he was looking at me." Even though I did.

"How could you not? What did I say about you getting guys attention," pressed Alice.

"I'm not interested in him."

"Bella, if you just tried being in a relationship for once"-

I cut Alice off before she could finish. "What did I say about you guys hooking me up with someone? I like being single and I plan on being single for a long time. I don't need a guy for me to be happy. I am perfectly fine the way I am. I don't know how many times I have to say it too get it through your heads."

Rosalie eyed Alice; they were both obviously thinking I was crazy. I knew I wasn't, I was just me.

Alice turned to Rosalie and started talking about a shopping trip that she desperately needed. I rolled my eyes at the word shopping. They knew better than to invite me. Minutes passed and I was bored trying to act like I was interested in what stores they should go to.

I saw Emmett and Jasper approaching behind their wives. They both wrapped their arms around them and whispered something in their ears. Alice and Rose nodded their heads at the same time. I laughed at them since everything they were doing was simultaneously.

"Bella," Rose started. "Alice and I are going to go dance with Emmet and Jasper for a few songs. You don't mind being here alone do you?"

"Of course not, go ahead and have some fun."

They ran off and started dancing in the middle of the floor. They were all gracefully dancing, matching the beat perfectly. I secretly envied them, wishing I could dance effortlessly without breaking anything.

"It's hardly fair you know my name and I've yet to know yours," said a deep voice that made me jump and let out a small scream. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," the same voice said with a chuckle following it.

I turned to see Edward Cullen smiling the same crooked smile he has had on his face all evening. "Its fine," I said turning back to the dance floor. "I just didn't see you there."

Seconds passed and he was still there. I could feel his stare bearing into my side. "Can I help you with something?"

He chuckled again. "Just waiting for you to tell me your name." His smiling was quite dazzling, but it took no effect on me.

I probably should tell him my name; I didn't want to come off mean or anything. I could maintain a friendship with him for the night; besides I probably wouldn't see him again after tonight. And after all he had been best friends with Jasper and Emmett. "I'm Isabella, but most people call me Bella." This time, trying to be polite, I put my hand in front of me and he shook it firmly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella."

"So," I said trying to think of something to start a conversation. "Did you know Emmett and Jasper were going to be here?"

"No I didn't, I was just coming to see what the entire buzz was about the grand opening of this bar. I must say though I was completely shocked to see them here. I haven't seen them since senior year in high school. I am surprised to see that Emmett is married."

"You are?" I was suddenly curious about what they were like in their high school years.

He laughed quietly and said, "Yes, he always said he was going to drive across the U.S. and never settle down. I couldn't help but give him a hard time when he mentioned Rosalie. They are a good couple together though."

I laughed at the thought of Emmett driving across the nation picking up random girls. If Emmett wasn't married to Rosalie I could easily seem him doing this. But since he's married, Rose is the only girl he pays attention too, well besides Alice and I. But we aren't trying to flirt with him since Alice is married and I like staying single.

"What about Jasper," I asked. Suddenly I was very interested in finding out what my two best guy friends were like in their younger days. "What was he like?"

"He was much like he is today. I could always see him getting married and having a good job. He was probably the most serious out of the three of us. We were always playing jokes on him." He took a sip of his beer.

I laughed again. "I probably don't want to know what these pranks were." I could easily imagine Emmett planning something crazy while Jasper would stand there with a serious face.

He shook his head. "You really don't want to know." He sighed. "We were pretty crazy. How about you and your friends? You all seem pretty close." His eyes stared directly into mine. He looked interested in what I had to say, not just trying to start a conversation.

"We have been friends for a long time." I emphasized the word long. "I guess we're kind of inseparable. They always have a thing of trying to find me guy so I can be happy though. It can be kind of annoying, but I still love them to death." I watched as he fidgeted slightly when I mentioned them finding me a guy.

"You enjoy being single." It wasn't a question.

"I guess I do. I have never been one for relationships." He nodded his head, taking in every word I said.

I took a big sip of my beer. Leaving me a little light-headed; I shook my head a few times to get the feeling to go away. Edward gave me a funny look then laughed.

"You really are quite the odd-ball aren't you?"

I gave him a look and said, "Speak for yourself."

He snorted. "What have I done tonight that has been weird?"

There was plenty that made him weird. He had freaked me out earlier when he was constantly staring and smiling at me. And when he showed up out of nowhere and scared the living shit out of me. And the very fact that a good looking man like himself was talking to someone as plain as me made him weird.

But I didn't tell him that. I just simply said, "You've had your moments."

He threw his head back and laughed. He noticed that both of our beers were nearly gone, so he turned to the bartender and ordered another round. Once the bartender returned with my drinks I pulled my wallet out of my purse to pay for my drink.

"Oh no, it's alright I've got this one."

"No really, I can pay for it. Its fine," I pressed. I wasn't going to just let him go and pay for a drink when I had just met him.

"Money is hard to come around these days. Let me pay for one drink." Had Emmett or Jasper told him about my money problems? If they had I was going to have a serious talk with them. I didn't need other people knowing that I was considerably poor.

I didn't press the issue any further since he wasn't in the slightest chance going to let me buy it. I let out a frustrated sigh. He was being way too much of a gentleman.

At the same time we both noticed Alice and Jasper returning from the dance floor. Rose and Emmett were still out there working up a sweat.

"Hey guys," Alice said in a cheery voice. She bounced over to us while holding Jaspers hand. While I drank the beer Edward had paid for me, Alice talked with Edward. I heard her asking about Jasper, like I had, when he was in high school. At the mention of high school Jasper and Edward started telling a rousing story of one of the pranks that had been played on Jasper.

I listened in, curious of what they did to poor Jasper.

"So, Jasper had to print off a paper that was due and he was heading to the computer to print it off. But while he was in the bathroom, Emmett and I stuck a piece of tape to the bottom of his mouse so it wouldn't work." Jasper's face was priceless. He was clearly remembering this really well and didn't want to be reminded of it.

"You guys were so cruel to me. I didn't find it funny at all." His voice was serious, but you could tell he was having a hard time holding back laughter.

Edward ignored his comment and continued with his story. "He was freaked out! It took him over an hour to realize what we had done!" Edward laughed loudly as he threw his head back.

"It was not that long," Jasper protested.

"Yes it was and you know it! You sat there restarting your computer and checked the hard drive. You did pretty much everything except looked at the bottom of your mouse."

Alice and I joined in on his laughter. Even a joke that simple would send Jasper into a frenzy.

Emmett and Rosalie came to join us, but said they were leaving.

"We're going to call it a night. It was great to see you again Bells," said Emmett as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey yeah! It was fun. You guys were really working it out on the dance floor." We said our final goodbyes to them and they left the club. Emmett had his arm tightly wrapped around Rose's waist.

Edward looked down at his watch. "I should probably get going too. It's pretty late." He turned to me and looked me in the eyes. "Bella, would you have a quick dance with me before I leave?" His eyes were pleading.

He was really a nice guy, but I couldn't see myself with him. I wanted to let him down gently though. "I'm sorry, but no. I really can't dance and I don't really enjoy it either." It was partly true. I can't dance, but I do enjoy. "Sorry," I said again.

"I understand. It was great meeting you then, you too Alice. And Jasper it was great to see you again." He shook all of our hands and started walking away.

Alice turned to me and smacked me.

"Ow! What was that for?" It really did hurt.

"What do you mean? How could you turn him down?" Her eyes were enraged.

"For the last Goddamn time I don't want to be in a relationship!" I was getting really pissed off that her and Rose kept bugging me about this.

"Fine Bella. Be that way." Her voice sounded slightly hurt and I suddenly felt bad for yelling at her. She only meant good.

"Excuse me, miss?" The voice came from behind me. It was the bartender and he had another beer in his hand. "Compliments from the man who just left." He handed me the beer and continued getting drinks for other costumers.

I looked at the beer that was in my hand. I popped the cap open and took a sip. I was almost flattered at this gesture. Almost.

The next morning I sat at my work desk with a throbbing headache.

My still barely started article about the tree was scattered across my small workspace. I didn't even want to think about it.

"Ughhh," I moaned, completely aware that I should be working instead of trying to go to sleep. It was nearly noon. I had barely survived the first half of the day and I wasn't too sure that I was going to make it through the last half.

Angela, a shy girl who I worked with, came up to me. She had a fancy pin-striped work suit on with wide rimmed glasses. I wore something similar to that, except mine came from Wal-Mart. Hers probably were expensive and designer. "Bella are you feeling alright?"

"No I am not." My voice was flat. I then continued to explain to her my night at the bar and how Edward bought me two drinks. "So now I have a slight hangover and it's making me absolutely miserable."

She put a hand on my shoulder. "You should go talk to Mike about giving you the rest of the day off. He would understand." Her voice was sympathetic and caring.

"Yeah because talking to Mike is the first thing I want to do right now."

Angela laughed and said, "I'll go and ask him then." Before I could say anything else she left my small office space.

My head throbbed intensely; I closed my eyes hoping that it would die down. It didn't. A few seconds later, Angela came back with good news.

"Mike said you can have the rest of the day off," She paused and added a little chuckle. "He's probably thinking if he's nice to you he'll finally get you to go on a date with him."

I had to laugh at that one, mainly because it was probably true.

Thankfully, I only lived a few blocks away from my work and it was in walking distance. I was considerably lucky since I could not afford a car.

It was cold outside. I crossed my arms, huddling myself together trying to keep warm. I felt faint and the weather wasn't helping with anything.

With each step I took my head pounded harder. My vision was starting to get a little blurry. I walked past an old coffee shop. I took notice in a bronze haired man was walking out of it. It couldn't be him, could it? I turned around to see if it was Edward from the night before. It was him and he had noticed me. My head pounded and everything was blurred into a mixture of color.

I could only see Edward smiling and walking towards me. It was the last thing I saw until everything went completely black and my head made a loud thud as it hit the pavement. I heard him calling out my name as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: So there's Chapter Two! I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review.**

**I am hoping to have Chapter three up by the end of the weekend or Monday. Tuesday at the latest.**


	3. Chapter Three: Not Interested

**A/N: Here's Chapter three. I'm not sure if i like this one a lot and it's kind of shorter than i wanted it to be. I hope you all sitll like it though!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy :)**

"Bella! Bella can you hear me?"

I moaned at the unknown voice. Whoever it was I wanted it to go away. I just wanted to lay here and sleep, no matter how uncomfortable I was. The voice kept pressing and wouldn't go away. I tried opening my eyelids, but they were heavy and had no intention of opening.

Since I could not open my eyes, I managed to mutter, "Go away."

A sigh of relief came from the voice. "Bella, can you open your eyes?"

The voice sounded familiar, like I knew who it was, but I couldn't quite tell. I tried to do what it asked me too. This time my eyelids fluttered opened. Edward Cullen was staring down at me with a worried expression. A sigh of relief crossed his face when I opened my eyes.

I put my hand on my head, it was still throbbing slightly. "Wh-what happened," I managed to say, slightly stuttering as they came out.

"You fainted Bella," he said flatly. "I was walking out the coffee shop just over there and saw you. You turned towards me and fell down. You hit your head pretty good, there's probably a nice sized bump."

I moved my hand to the back of my head. Sure enough there was a big bump. I winced when I touched it, it was tender.

"I guess that was one too many drinks last night," I said slightly chuckling. I looked around for the first time to see where I was. Somehow Edward had managed to move me to a bench and lay me down. We were sitting in an alley way, it was probably the place with the closest bench.

Edward didn't say anything to my comment. He just looked down as if he was guilty for me fainting. He wasn't at all, he had only bought me two drinks, and I had a few more after he had left.

"So how long have I been out," I asked changing the subject.

He looked up at me through his lashes. "About ten minutes." He paused. "Do you think you are well enough to walk home?"

"I think so." Just to make sure I stood up. I stood up a little too quickly and stumbled slightly, feeling dizzy. Edward automatically caught me. "Or not."

"Maybe I should drive you home," he suggested. It didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea."

"Just wait here while I go get my car."

I nodded my head as he walked quickly away. The seconds passed by and I secretly wondered what kind of car he had. He probably had a really nice car; he just seemed like the kind of person who would.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, a shiny, silver Volvo pulls up. Edward opens the door and hops out of it.

"Nice car."

"Thanks," he said smiling. He took hold of my arm so I wouldn't fall down again and led me to the passenger seat. Once I was in he closed the door and made his way around to the driver's seat.

The inside of the Volvo was just as nice as it was outside. It was well kept and clean. It still had the new car smell to it so I suspected it was just recently bought.

"Where is your apartment?"

"Just down keep going straight. It's the first building two blocks ahead," I said while pointing my finger in the direction for him to go in.

He sped off towards my apartment. "Geez Edward! Slow down!" I was clutching to the side of my seat he was driving so fast. I was gripping it so hard I probably was close to ripping the fabric off.

"I can't help I like driving fast." Even though he protested it he brought it down to a fairly normal speed. "There. Happy?"

"Yes I am," I said promptly.

Minutes later we arrived at my old rundown apartment building. Edward once again held my arm while guiding me towards the door. He was being very gentlemanly.

"What floor are you on," He asked when we were in the elevator. I was leaning against the side of the wall, my head had started hurting a little bit again and I didn't want to take any precautions.

"Number four."

He pressed the number I had told him, making it light up. We both waited patiently in silence as the elevator rose up. The elevator dinged and the doors slid opened.

Still holding on to my arm, he led me down the musty hallway. We arrived at my room number and I fished through my purse for my key.

"Would you like to come in," I asked trying to be polite. I turned the key in its whole and pushed the door open.

He shook his head and said, "I'm afraid I can't. My lunch break has been over for awhile now and I don't want to keep everyone waiting."

I felt a pang of guilt hit me. "I'm sorry from keeping you from your job."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you are okay." He paused and grabbed something out of pants pocket. "It was really great to see you again, Bella."

He stuck his hand out in front him, meaning for me to shake it. I grasped his hand and whatever he had grabbed from his pocket was now in my hand. He walked away with a smirk on his face.

I looked down at my palm to see what Edward had given me. A folded piece of paper lied in my hand. I opened it up and saw that seven digits were written in elegant script on it. His phone number.

I walked into my apartment shaking my head. I had told him last night that I was not interested in being in a relationship. I thought I had gotten the point across, but maybe he wasn't taking it seriously.

I looked down at the seven numbers one last time before throwing it away.

-Break-

"He gave you his phone number," Alice shrieked as I told her what had happened yesterday. She was more concerned in the fact that Edward was there and gave me his phone number then the fact that I had fainted. "When?!"

We were both on a lunch break and we were eating at a small diner that was close to both of our jobs. It was a rare occasion when I had the same break time as Alice or Rosalie.

"Right before he left, but it doesn't matter I threw it away." Almost automatically I regretted saying that. I knew what was coming.

"How could you Bella?! When a guy gives you number you keep it!" Disappointed filled her voice.

"That's not how it works for me." I stabbed my food with my fork and placed it in my mouth.

"He seemed so nice though at the bar. Couldn't you at least give him a chance?" She was now pleading me. It was pitiful how hard she was trying to get me with a guy. I almost felt bad for her.

"I could give him a chance at being friends, but I don't want to be anything more than that. I'm just not the one for relationships." If I had dime every time I said that…

"Bella, it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance."

I let out a huff of breath; I was getting annoyed. "Look Alice, I know you mean well and you just want me to be happy. But honestly I am. My life is fine the way it is, well besides my job, but most people hate their job anyways. But everything else is great."

There was a small silence between us. I continued stabbing my salad and waited for her to continue with the conversation.

"Speaking of your job," started Alice. I silently thanked her for dropping the subject. "I think you really should start looking for a new one. You need to get out of that place. There are plenty of other papers for you to work for."

"I know there are. Remember I applied for them? They all said I needed more experience." Mike was the only one who even considered hiring me. Thankfully he had.

"You should have enough experience though. You have been working for him for awhile now."

"It's only been a month, Alice." The longest month of my life. "I'll probably stay there for the rest of the year until I go job searching again. By then I'll have enough experience to get a better job."

"So I see," Alice said taking a bite out of her sandwich. We ate in silence for a few short moments.

"How about you? Any big parties to plan?"

Alice's face lightened up at the mention of her job. "Yes! I am planning this birthday party for the sweetest girl. She's turning sixteen and wants this kind of Hollywood Glamour type of party. It should be really fun to plan."

"That does sound fun. It should be cool to see how it turns out."

"It will! She wants to have a red carpet leading to the entrance and everything. I'm really looking forward to planning this one."

I nodded my head and she continued explaining all the details of the party. Alice really loved her job; she was one of the select few who did. She plans each new party with care as if it was her own party she was throwing.

I took a last bite out of my food and looked down at my watch. I only had ten minutes left till my break was over. It usually took that long for me to walk back.

"I should be getting back to work." I stood up and started to put my coat on.

"Yeah, same here," Alice said, also standing up. We paid the bill and walked outside together.

I quick hugged her goodbye as she got into her Porsche and drove away. I stuck my hands in my pockets and started walking back to work.

I shivered as a cold gust of air blew in my direction. Winter was approaching and this was the season when I desperately wished I had a car. I hated the cold and the snow. I don't mind walking to work in the summer when it's nice out, but walking in freezing weather was just irritating.

Warm air brushed against my face as I entered the office. I hung my coat on the rack and made my way to my desk.

I still had to finish the article about the tree. I had finally gotten it done and I was now on to editing it. I was not completely satisfied with how it turned out, but I was just glad to have it done. I started to reread through my article, checking for grammar errors. That's when I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Mike was leaning against a wall and staring me down about ten feet away from me.

"Is there something you need, Mike?" My voice was impatient as it always was when he was near me. I prayed he was not here to ask me out again.

"Not particularly," he said as he inched forward. I could tell he was trying hard to make his voice sound smooth and alluring. It wasn't working at all. It just made him sound even weirder.

"Then can you please leave? I am trying to edit my article." You know the one about the damn tree you assigned me.

He completely ignored what I said. He was now leaning over at my desk trying to get me to look him in the eyes. "You look quite…ravishing." If I had something to choke on I would have. Ravishing? Honestly.

"Look Mike. I'm not interested in you. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Now please let me get back to work. I really need to edit this article." I tried concentrating back on the computer screen, but it was kind of hard to when Mike was breathing down my neck.

"One date is all I ask."

"No Mike."

"Why not?" His voice was pleading and annoying. I was disgusted with the way he was acting.

"I just said I wasn't interested. Maybe you should try listening when I'm talking instead of just staring at me." I hated when people do that, it's like you are talking to air.

"If I did then would you go on a date with me?" This boy just didn't want to give up.

"For the last time no. I do not want to date you. Now may I please get back to work? I would like to have this finished on time." I was growing even more impatient with him. I had told him many, many, times before that I did not want to go out with him. He keeps thinking I will change my mind.

His shoulders slumped down. He was finally letting the constant rejection get to him. Maybe finally he would realize no one likes him. Suddenly he was back to the real world and his voice was businesslike and professional. "Get back to work then." Then he strode off to check on other employees.

"That is what I have been trying to do," I muttered to myself.

Angela came in a few seconds after Mike left. It had looked like she had been laughing and is still trying to contain it. She had probably heard every word of our conversation.

"That boy has it bad," She said in between a laugh.

"So bad he's probably on verge of craziness," I agreed with her. We both laughed together. Angela has been asked out by Mike numerous times, but when I started working here he paid most of his attention to me. Angela was very grateful to me afterwards. "Honestly, who would even go out with him?"

Angela fidgeted a little bit. "Someone did one time, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone because the person who did was too embarrassed."

"Who was it?" I was suddenly curious to see who would even dare go out with him.

"Jessica Stanley." I used to work with Jessica here until she took up a better job someplace else. She was fairly nice, but loved to gossip.

"She did," I gasped.

"Yeah since she's not here anymore I guess it's alright to tell you." She paused and I waited patiently for her to continue. "Mike asked her out a few times and she declined him every time. Finally, she decided it wouldn't hurt to go on one date with him. She thought he would leave her alone if she did, and he did. But that's only because she told him the date sucked. She called me right after she had gotten back and said she had the worse time of her life. "

"What did they do?"

"She wouldn't say. She just told me not to tell anyone. It must have been something pretty bad for her to want to keep it secret."

I nodded my head. I never would have guessed that Jessica had gone out with him. She always ignored him and he ignored her, unless it had to do with work. The date must have been pretty bad.

"Anyways, it's just another reason for us to keep rejecting him, or more you now." She smiled thankfully at me. "Wherever he goes to on dates must be pretty lousy."

"Thanks for the warning. I won't tell anyone what you told me."

"Thank you. Jessica would be mad if she found out." She walked away from my desk to continue with her work.

The rest of work went by painfully slow. Every time I would hand in my article to Mike he would look over it for a quick second and then tell me to go back and edit. The whole day had consisted of me editing and running to Mike and then heading back to the computer to edit some more. It was long and dull and was more relieved when 4:30 came around.

-Break-

Right as I entered my apartment the phone started ringing. I quickly hung my coat up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" It was Rosalie.

"Hey Rose."

"How was work?" She really didn't sound like she was interested in my work; she was calling for something else.

"Honestly Rose, since when have you been interested in work? When you ask that you usually mean, did Mike hit on you again."

"Okay fine." She paused. "Did he though?"

I sighed. "Yes. He said I looked… ravishing."

She laughed loudly. "There's a new one." I could hear the disgust in her voice. She hated Mike just as much as I did.

"Yeah it was…different," I said while struggling for the right choice of word. "Anyways, what are you really calling for?"

"So Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I are heading down to the theatre to see a movie in about an hour, you want to come?"

"Uhh, sure. What are we seeing?" I didn't want to go if we were going to go see some romantic movie. That was not on my list of favorite movie genres and Rose tended to get personal with Emmett during a 'mushy' scene.

"We are going to decide when we get there. Oh and don't be mad at Alice or I because it wasn't our idea?"

"What wasn't your idea?" I was slightly confused.

"Edward's going to be there," she said in a monotonous tone. "Emmett and Jasper wanted to catch up with him; they haven't seen him in a while. Alice and I promise we had nothing to do with it!"

Surprisingly, I believed her. "Its fine I guess. I can manage being friends with him." I remembered that he had given me his number the other day. I would have to let him know I wasn't interested in him and every other guy.

"Thanks Bella! Emmett and I will stop by in an hour to pick you up."

"See you soon then." I hung the phone up.

I wasn't exactly excited about seeing this movie, but I did need to get my mind off of work and more importantly Mike. He was driving me close to insanity. And besides, Edward will probably be paying attention to the guys since Rose said they all wanted to catch up with each other.

I got out of my work clothes and put on something more casual. Just some jeans and a t-shirt, I wasn't going to be there to impress anyone. I pulled my hair out of the bun I had it in and let it fall to my shoulders.

While I waited for Rose and Emmett to arrive I had a small dinner, since I was not the much of a movie popcorn fan. Just as I was finishing with the dishes the doorbell rang. I dried off my hands and went to answer it.

There stood Rose holding hands with Emmett and behind them was Edward leaning against the wall. They never said he would be riding with us.

You ready," asked Rose with a smile on her face.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**A/N: So I'll try to get the next chapter up by friday. Review and I'll update sooner!**


	4. Chapter Four: Movie Night

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. This one was kind of fun writing so i hope you all enjoy it!**

**Oh and I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed or alerted. You guys are great! :)**

The ride to the movies was silent; well at least I was. Emmett was talking it to Edward about 'the old times'. Rose was enjoying listening to them while I sat with my head against the back seat window. I was pretty bored and annoyed. I started to bang my head against the window, but everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I stifled a smile and stopped, they automatically started talking again.

Not that I didn't like Edward; don't get me wrong, he is really nice, but the whole phone number thing just kind of threw me off. Edward was telling the story of how him, Emmett and Jasper got the whole to keep switching seats when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Every time she was like weren't you just sitting over there," Edward said while laughing along with Emmett. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him glance at me.

"Are Alice and Jasper going to be there when we get there," I asked interrupting the story. At the moment I would rather be with them then here. I was tired of hearing about all the jokes they played in high school. I get it already, they were the class clowns.

"Geez Bella. What got you in such a bad mood," Rose asked turning her head slightly, but making sure her eyes were still on the road.

I wasn't in a bad mood in particularly; I was just taken off guard and being stubborn, but that's completely natural. Edward showing up with Rose and Emmett had surprised me. She could have let me know he was going to be riding with us.

"I'm not in a bad mood." I quickly then made up an excuse for my impatience. "It's just Mike is starting to get to me."

"Who's Mike," asked Edward. His was more concerned than curious.

I didn't answer him at first, but then Emmett turned around and gave me a glare that told me to tell him. I replied back with a stare that said fine.

"He's just my egotistic boss who keeps thinking I'm going to go on a date with him sooner or later." It was the first time I had said something to Edward the whole ride. I knew I was being stubborn, but I didn't want him thinking I liked him in any other way than just a friend.

"Yeah he called her ravishing today," Rose said with a snort. She was obviously still laughing about it. At first I had found it funny, but now that I think about the way he said it, it creeps me out.

"Yeah can we not bring that up," I said harshly. I did not intend on everyone knowing about that.

Silence fell over the car. Either nobody had anything to say or everybody had something to say, but was just too scared to say it. It was probably the second option because I know for a fact that Rosalie never has nothing to say. I'm willing to bet five dollars that nobody wants to get me upset again.

The rest of the ride was completely silent, but we only had about five minutes left till we go there. So it wasn't that awkward.

We entered the theater with Rose and Emmett in front, holding hands, while Edward was only slightly behind them. I was the one who behind everyone, trying to stay away from any physical contact.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on a bench patiently waiting for us to arrive. I was more than relieved to see them. Especially Jasper, he was probably the only one who hasn't pushed me towards Edward…yet and I'm hoping to leave it that way.

Alice jumped up from the bench and greeted us all with hugs. "So, Jasper and I were talking about seeing that new romantic comedy that's out." She paused and turned to Jasper. "What was it called again?"

He mumbled something that everyone heard, but me. I was too preoccupied at the thought of seeing a romance movie with Edward. No way in hell was I going too. Plus with Emmett and Rose there…I only can shudder at the thought.

"Hold up! I'm not seeing a romance movie."

"Bella," pleaded Alice. "Everyone wants to see it though." She was only referring to the people who were married.

"Did you ask Edward if he wanted to go," I questioned her.

"No, but"-

"Honestly, I'm up for anything." I gave him a glare that said 'thanks for helping'.

Alice looked at me with big eyes. "See, everyone wants to go but you."

I wasn't going to watch that movie. Noting could make me watch it. Not even Alice, who was now staring at me with big eyes, trying to act all innocent. "Look, you guys go watch it. I'll sit this one out okay?"

"You can't!" Alice was trying very hard to get me to see this movie. Everyone else had moved on to look at the posters of upcoming movies. They were pretending to not be interested in our little fight. "I don't want you to get mad at me. And what would have been the point of you coming anyways?"

"I'm not going to be mad. You guys do your thing and I'll be here waiting for the movie to end." I completely ignored the question she asked.

"So you're just going to sit there the whole time?"

"No. That would be awfully boring." She gave me a confused look. "I'll play the games or something."

"Fine Bella, I just don't want to fight with you right now and if you are mad at us afterwards I swear I'll"-

"Thanks Alice," I said cutting her off. I pulled her into a hug. At first she was confused by the gesture, but eventually accepted it and hugged me back. She really had no idea how grateful I was to her. I was not going to spend 90 some minutes watching Emmett and Rosalie make out. Not very pleasant.

Once everyone had noticed our argument was over they all come over.

"So what are we seeing now," asked Emmett. I noticed that Edward was lingering in the back. Maybe I was being a little too harsh to him. He really didn't do any harm.

"Same thing. Bella is just going to sit here. Why? I really don't know."

I got many confused looks, coming from everyone except Edward. His look was almost understanding, like he knew why I didn't want to watch. That he knew what he was in for. I smiled meekly at him showing him I wasn't mad at him anymore. Had I been mad at him in the first place even? I was more in shock than mad. I decided to forget the whole number thing, it didn't even mean anything and I was taking it too seriously.

I waved them goodbye as they entered the theater the movie was showing. I was alone in the main lobby with a pocket full of change and many games to play. This could get interesting.

My first choice was the motorcycle game of course. I hopped onto the fake bike and popped in a quarter. The whole time I was playing a bunch of teenagers was watching me in awe. They were probably wondering what a twenty-five year old was doing alone in a movie theater, rocking a video game that probably only people his age played. If I was them, I would be wondering that.

After five more minutes of getting awkward stares from teenagers, one of them had the guts to come up to me and ask if he could join. I overheard their conversation and it sounded like he was being dared to ask me. I found this very amusing.

I looked at him and laughed out of pity. "You're on man."

He looked just as shocked as his friends standing behind him. He turned around and shrugged at them while he was getting on the motorcycle.

We were probably on one of the hardest routes and he was doing just as well as I was. We continuously were switching from first to second place. We yelled at each other, oblivious to who was watching in the background. We kept playing for at least another fifteen minutes, popping in quarter after quarter. I was not going to let him win so easily.

After three rounds, I ended up taking second place, with him coming in first. I hopped off of the bike and shook his hand. "Well done, you play well."

I watched him as he walked back to his friends and received many pats on his back and compliments. For the first time I noticed Edward leaning against the closest wall to the game. He was laughing slightly and clapping his hands.

"How long have you been standing there," I asked, surprisingly not mad to see him.

"Not long, but long enough to see you get your ass kicked by that kid."

"It wasn't that bad of a kicking," I said with a smirk.

"But just enough for you to lose," he teased.

I laughed with him for a quick second. "Why aren't you watching the movie?"

"Too much for me. It only fifteen minutes in and I felt completely awkward. And the funny thing is I was the only one feeling that," He said with a small shudder.

"I should have warned you about Rose and Emmett," I said with a laugh.

He shook his. "I knew that was coming. Emmett has always been like that. It was Jasper that caught me off guard."

My jaw dropped open. Alice and Jasper have never been open about their relationship. "No! I would have been just as shocked as you!"

"Yeah, I finally decided that was enough and told them I was going to the bathroom. None of them seemed to hear me."

"So, I guess we're stuck here for a little bit. Wanna play," I asked patting the motorcycle.

His green eyes met mine and smiled. I blushed slightly. "Sure, but not this game. We are going to play my kind of game."

He motioned for me to follow him and brought me to a different game. It was one of those games where you used the guns to shoot aliens or something. I have never played that one in my life.

He grabbed both of the guns and handed me one of them. I held it uncomfortably and waited patiently for the game to start. Music started playing in the background and Edward automatically started shooting at the aliens. All the while I was sitting there still figuring out how to hold it. Obviously, he was well practiced at this game.

After about thirty seconds of figuring everything out my score was still at zero, while Edwards continued to skyrocket.

He laughed. "Come on Bella! Start shooting," he said in between shots.

I took his advice and just started randomly shooting, which was a lot better then what I was previously doing. My score finally started going up, it went slowly, but it was still going.

The game ended and Edward had won without question. I glared at him teasingly and said, "That game wasn't fair. I had no idea what I was doing!" I crossed my arms in fake disappointment.

"All you need to do is shoot the gun, much less complicated then your motorcycle game."

"It's still not fair," I muttered.

"You are an odd-ball aren't you," he said, repeating the same line he said to me the first time we met. I surprised myself that I even remembered. I smirked at him.

We walked over to a bench. I noticed there was a small distance between us and it looked as if Edward was trying to make it stay there. He it seemed like he was trying not to make me mad in any way and for that I respected him.

He sat on one of the bench while I sat on the other; the same distance still separated us. There was a short silence between us until Edward brought up my job.

"So you work for some Mike kid?" He said Mike's name in a repulsive tone. My lips twitched as I held back a snicker from the way he had said it.

I nodded my head like it was no big deal. And it wasn't; I really didn't want to talk about work or anything that has to do with Mike.

"What is his business," he asked, seeming completely interested.

"He owns a paper. I work as a journalist there."

"Do you enjoy working there?"

I thought a little bit about that question before answering. "I guess I used too at the beginning. It was my first real job and I was excited to start and I love writing, but I guess I'm getting bored with the assignments he is giving me. They aren't anything big; the biggest article I wrote was about the opening of Sunset."

His face brightened at the mention of the bar where we had our first encounter. "I believe I read that article, I thought it was quite good."

"You read it?" I was stunned. I never really realized that people would read my work since they're such small pieces of writing. They were usually in the back pages of the section or in the corners.

"Its how I found out about the place. If it was written differently I probably wouldn't have gone."

I smiled sheepishly at him and of course blushed. No one has ever complimented my work, besides Alice or Rosalie. Not even Mike had given me a compliment. In my mind I cursed myself for blushing so easily. "So," I said starting to change the subject. "Where do you work?"

"I work as pianist teacher and if there is time I compose my own music. It's a very rewarding job." And here is one more person who loves their job besides me.

"You like your job."

"Yes," he said curtly. "I love being able to show people what music is and teaching them something new. Music has helped me through a lot and it can help others too. It's inspiring." There was deepness in what he said.

"You are very lucky to find something you love doing as a job." Don't get me wrong, I love writing, but not where I am working. "I would like to hear you play sometime."

"I will need to practice more than if I am going to be playing for you." He smiled crookedly at me and I uncontrollably did too. It seemed almost impossible not to smile when he did; it lit up the room.

"Would you like something to drink," he asked, standing up. I shook my head no. "Well, if you don't mind I'm going to buy a soda."

"Go right ahead."

He walked off to buy his soda. I waited patiently for him to return. When he did he had a soda in one hand and a bag of Twizzlers in the other. He handed me the bag.

"What are these for?"

"I felt bad. I bought a drink and nothing for you. And I thought you might have been hungry."

"You didn't have to do that, I ate before we left." I paused, not wanting to make him feel bad. "But thank you anyways." I start to pull my wallet out of my purse to pay him back.

"Oh no. My treat."

"You are never going to let me pay for anything are you," I asked referring to the two beers he had bought me at the bar.

"Nope."

"And my friends say I'm stubborn."

He laughed. "I'm not being stubborn, just trying to be a gentleman here."

"Trust me you are and you are too good at it." I paused and suddenly got a good idea. "Hey how about one more round of your crazy gun game? Now that I know what to do I can kick your ass." I jumped up from my seat and pulled him up.

"Okay let's go." We raced towards the game like little kids getting in line for ice cream. He put two quarters in the machine and we both grabbed our guns and prepared to shoot.

This time I was fully prepared and I randomly shot everything in sight. I looked up at the score and somehow I was still much lower than Edward. I growled furiously; I had thought I was doing so well.

"Did you just growl," he asked while laughing.

I didn't answer, I was determined to win and I wasn't going to get side-tracked. I pushed him aside, trying to distract him, but he only stumbled a little. Once he caught his balance he pushed me back lightly and I nearly fell. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye and he just laughed. In the end I still lost, but the score was much closer together than the first time.

"You put up a good fight," he said trying to cheer me up.

"You're such a suck up," I teased while pushing him away from me. He looked down at his watch.

"The movie should be done in probably fifteen minutes." Wow, the time went by so quickly. Suddenly, I felt bad for being so rude to Edward before. He was only trying to be polite and I just took it the wrong way. I should probably apologize for my behavior.

"Hey, I'm sorry about early tonight."

"For what?"

"For being stubborn and rude, I shouldn't have done that." I looked down at the ground.

"Bella, you didn't do anything. Everybody just has an off day once in a while." I could feel him looking at me and I blushed, once again. "Would like to go have lunch tomorrow with me during your break?"

Friends could have lunch together, I did it all the time with Alice and Rose. "Uh, sure."

He grinned at me in surprise. "So, you can just call me when you are on break and we can pick a place to eat. You still have my number right?"

Oops. "Uh about that, I kind of threw it away, so could you give it to me again?"I smiled sheepishly. I took my phone out and handed it to him so he could put it in.

"You threw it away," he asked while punching in numbers.

"I was just being stubborn again," I explained.

He shook his head up and down and questioned it no further. He handed my phone back and took his out. It was a sleek silver razor. My phone might as well be garbage compared to his.

"Could I have yours?"

"Sure." I punched my number in and gave it back. I looked down at my free hand and realized that we were both still holding on to the guns.

A crowd started to emerge from the theater and we saw Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett walk out. They were smiling and laughing. Obviously, they had a good time. They saw us standing with the guns in our hands and gave us weird looks.

"Please tell me you are not trying to kill each other," Rose teased as she was coming up with everyone trailing close behind.

"No we aren't," I said matter-of-factly. "We were just playing the game."

Her eyebrow rose and she said, "Oh really?"

Edward and I nodded our heads simultaneously.

"Rose," Emmett whispered loudly into her ear. He hugged her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "We should probably get going."

She nodded her head and a wicked smile grew on her face. "Bella, Edward, are guys ready to go?"

"I am." Edward said the same thing.

I hugged Alice and Jasper goodbye, while Rose did the same thing. Edward and Emmett just shook their hands. Boys will be boys I guess.

In the car, once they dropped Edward off at his rather large apartment building, Rose turned around and smiled. "So what did you and Edward do while we were watching the movie?"

"Uhm, we played games and talked and ate candy." I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the memory of me playing the crazy gun game.

"Uh-huh. Sure." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Rose, Edward and I are just friends." I emphasized the friends so she would get the point.

"That's what everyone says at first." She turned back to the front and paid attention to Emmett. I held back a giggle as Emmett tried as best as he could to keep his eyes on the road and not on Rosalie.

I wish Rose would realize that there was nothing between Edward and me. Even he knew that. We were just friends, and that's all we would be.

**A/N: So I have already started the next chapter so I am hoping to have it posted by Monday.**

**The more reviews the faster I update!**


	5. Chapter Five: Job Fiasco

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I'm not to sure when I'll get chapter Six out because I have a lot of school work to do, but I promise to make it within the next week.**

**Also remember the more reviews i get the faster i type! **

* * *

"Bella," Mike breathed at me. He was leaning very close to me and taking awkward deep breaths. "One date is all I ask."

I winced in disgust. His breath smelled disgusting and he had bad BO, very bad. I leaned away from him, trying to get some fresh air. "Mike, for the last time I don't want to go out with you."

"Why not?" He exhaled deeply and I coughed at the stench. Where are the tic-tacs when you need them?

"Because I'm just not interested in you. I've tried to be nice before, but now you are just getting annoying." I looked closer at him and I swear I saw sweat stains under his armpits. I couldn't help but gag.

"I'm trying really hard, Bella. I want you so bad," he said in a low whisper. I was revolted at his tone.

It has been several days after the movie. I still haven't found time with Edward. I had called him to tell him I couldn't make it, but I'm pretty sure it sounded like I was blowing him off, which I wasn't. I called him this morning to tell him to meet me at the diner around noon, which was when my break was. I'm pretty sure I will have enough time to go out today.

I glanced at the clock, it read 10:37. "Look Mike, I would love to stay and tell you why I don't want to go out with you, but I can't. I would like to get this article done before lunch." I turned to my computer and pretended to be paying attention to it, which I wasn't. It's very hard to edit something while your boss is breathing down your neck.

"Why are you so eager to go to lunch?"

My shoulders dropped in annoyance. "I'm meeting a friend." My tone was repetitive. I was trying to show him I was not interested and I wasn't at all.

"Who is your friend?"

"It's none of your business Mike."

"Is your friend a boy?"

"Mike, what part of none of your business do you not get?" I was getting really irritated with him.

"Why will you go out with some other guy instead of me?"

"There is nothing between us, when I said friends, I meant friends. Now Mike please leave!" I stood up from my chair and was close to shouting at him.

His eyes got wide and he looked like a creepy bug. I held back a laugh that threatened to come out.

"Bella, go on a date with me," He demanded. This was starting to get past creepy. He was acting obsessive and stalkerish.

"No."

He hesitated before say anything else; he seemed to be thinking. "If you don't date me Bella, I'll fire you." His voice was serious.

My jaw dropped open and I looked at him as if he was crazy. Could he seriously be that obsessed with dating me? It was disturbing. I didn't want to work in a place where I would have my own personal stalker. I needed to get out of here.

"Fine," I said. He got a hopeful look on his face as I spoke. "I quit." What had been a hopeful face turned into a shocked face.

I gathered what little things I had and walked out of the office without glancing at him once. Angela saw me and looked as if she was going to question what I was doing, but then she realized what I did. She gave me an understanding look and continued typing.

"Wait!" Mike's voice filled the hallway. I quickened my place heading for the front door.Mike continued to cry out for me, but it only made me walk faster. I pushed through the doors and walked down the side walk. Mike's pleading had come to a stop, finally.

I walked down the side walk dodging people who came right at me. My hands were slightly trembling from what had just happened. I just quit my job. What was I going to do now? I only had a small amount of money saved up and I was barely making anything as it was. How am I supposed to get by without losing my apartment?

What the hell was I thinking?

There was no way I was walking back in there and begging for my job back. Not only did I not want to work there, but it would only prove that I was helpless. And I wasn't going to show any weakness.

Once I was in my apartment I was breathing heavily and my hands were slightly trembling. I was completely shaken up. I still could not register what I had just done.

"What were you thinking, Bella," I mumbled to myself, rubbing my forehead. How was I going to pay for the rent or buy food?

I should probably start looking for a new job if I still want a place to live.

Knowing I was going to regret what I was going to do next, I picked up the phone and dialed Rose's number.

"Hello?" It was Emmett. He had picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Emmett, is Rosalie there?"

"Nope. She and Alice are out shopping today, while Jasper and I are having some male bonding time," he said with a chuckle. I could only imagine what they were doing right now. "Do you want me to tell her you called?"

"No, I'll just call their cells. Thanks anyways."

"Yup. Talk to you later, Bella."

"Bye." I pressed end and then talk again and began pressing numbers.

I held the phone to my ear while I waited for Alice to pick up. After several rings a chipper voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Alice." She could probably detect the glumness in my voice.

"What's wrong Bella?" I could hear Rosalie talking in the background, asking the same thing.

"I…uhh…quit my job." I prepared myself for the screams.

"You did!? Hold on! Let me put you on speaker so Rose can hear." I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Now why did you quit?"

I started to tell them the story, leaving out unimportant details. "…And now I desperately need a new job."

"Don't worry Bella," Rosalie assured. "Alice and I are going to come over right now and help you start looking for a job." Before I could say anything the line went dead.

I sat on my couch and waited for Alice and Rose to come. I stared blankly at the wall for what seemed like a very short time until there was a knock on the door. I got up heavily and dragged my feet over and open it.

Alice and Rose stood there, both with empathetic smiles. In one of Rosalie's hands was the Want Ads section of the newspaper. I suppressed a smile, knowing that they came prepared.

At the same time they pulled me into a group hug and I gasped for breath.

"Bella, we're so proud of you," Alice said, still hugging me.

I pulled away from her. "I needed to get out of there, but I needed the money more."

"But that's what this is for," Rose said, swatting the newspaper at my head.

I let them in and they sprawled out on the floor in my living room. I sat down with them and grabbed a page of the paper. There was nothing that interested me or anything that I could really do. There were several journalist jobs, but they all needed years of experience. And I only had a mere month.

I came across an ad for a pet food taster and I was baffled. Why would they have someone taste food for pets? I shook my head and continued looking for more jobs.

Suddenly I realized I had forgotten something. Edward.

I was supposed to meet him for lunch. I was so caught up in my job that I completely had forgotten about him. He's probably at the diner alone thinking why I had stood him up.

"Oh no! Edward!" I exclaimed to myself, almost forgetting that my friends were with me.

Rose raised her eyebrows, while Alice smiled at me. They looked at each other and then back at me. "What about Edward?" Alice asked. I could detect the smile in her voice.

"We were going to have lunch together and I completely forgot to call him to tell him I couldn't make it." As I was talking I was pulling my phone out. I searched through my phone book until I found his name.

After the first ring he picked up. "Bella, where are you? I've been waiting for you to come for the past hour, is something wrong?"

I was more than relieved to find that his voice did not sound mad. "I'm fine," I assured him. Alice and Rose were still staring me down. Feeling uncomfortable, I got up and went in my room. "It's just that something came up at work." I plopped down onto my bed and spread out across it.

"What happened? Did Mike do something to you?" His voice was frantic.

"Sort of, but not really," I said trying to calm him down. "He just said if I didn't go on a date with him he would fire me."

"Are you then?" The franticness turned into anger.

"No." I hesitated. "I quit."

"Wow. I guess it's better for you to be out of that place."

"It is."

"I'm going to come over and help you look for a new job."

"No, it's fine. I've got Alice and Rosalie here to help me," I objected. "And besides what about your job? Don't you have any students?"

"I'm all done with my classes for the day. I'll be right over."

Before I could protest anymore he hung up. I let my shoulders drop as I closed my phone.

When I walked into the living room, both of my friends were on their cell phones talking simultaneously. I assumed they were talking to their husbands, probably letting them know about my situation. I pursed my lips as I tried to control my anger. Everyone did not need to know about my job.

They both hung up at the same time and I stared at them.

"Well?" Rosalie asked.

"Well…Edwards coming over." I smiled sheepishly.

They squealed in delight. "Oh this will be so much fun," Alice squealed.

"Why?" I asked, curious. "He's only coming over to help me look for a job."

"Well…" Rose started looking at Alice. She stifled a giggle. "We sort of invited Jasper and Emmett to come over to help too."

"Why did you do that?" I was infuriated.

"They care about you just as much as we do and they want to help," Alice said in their defense.

Great. Not only is Edward going to be here, but my best friends' husbands are going to be as well. This should and will be interesting.

While we waited for the boys to arrive, the three of us searched through the want ads in silence. My eyes strayed over to an ad for a greeter at an unemployment office. I raised my eyebrows at the bizarre job and continued with the search.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped up to answer it. Edward stood there smiley crookedly at me, but his smile did not match his eyes. His emerald eyes were filled with empathy. His hair was windblown, as if he had been running. And just like Rosalie, he held a newspaper in his hand.

"I brought the newspaper…because you know…" he said struggling for words. I wondered why.

I laughed. "Yeah I do. Although we already have one, it's always good to have more."

I led him to the living room and he looked around at my old dusty apartment. It had just dawned on me that this was the first time that Edward has been here, besides the time when he took me home after I fainted, not that it matters, but it is somewhat strange.

"Nice place," he said, trying to be polite. I snorted in return.

"Hey Edward!" Alice bounced up to give him a hug. He awkwardly returned the gesture. Rose and Edward greeted each other with curt nods because she was preoccupied by an article she was reading.

"So any success with finding a new job yet?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "No, I've been too distracted by looking at all the strange job offers they have posted on here. No one would ever want them." I lifted the paper and pointed to the pet food taster and unemployment office greeter so he could see.

He chuckled and Rosalie shushed us. We started to snicker and Rosalie glared at us. "Could you please be quiet for one minute?"

I covered my mouth to try to hide my laughter as she turned her attention back to the paper. Edward and I had to look away from each other to suppress our laughter.

Finally Rose turns to us and says, "You know Bella, this is a really good article."

"What is?" I asked, confused.

"The one about the tree, it's really good," she repeated.

Edward, Alice, and I all got up and stood in a half circle around her while peering over her shoulder. It was in one of the last pages of the paper, but it was there. I was pretty sure Mike wouldn't have printed it.

I didn't bother reading it though; I already knew what it said. I was just surprised to see it there. When Alice was done reading she jumped up and down and gave me hug. "Wow Bella! That is really good!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Alice, I've had things printed in the paper before." She just shrugged at me.

"This is really good Bella," Edward said looking up from the paper. "Even if the subject is almost close to pointless it's really convincing."

I looked up at the ceiling, annoyed. I have had things in the paper before and it was never a big deal. And besides I'm not even part of that paper anymore, so what does it matter?

Just as I was about to speak there was a knock on the door. I went to go answer it. It was Emmett and Jasper. And knowing Emmett, he always has to come prepared, he brought the alcohol.

He handed it to me and said, "What's a party without any booze?" He chuckled at his own joke. His laugh filled my apartment.

"This really isn't a party. I was just looking for a job and everyone just happens to be here," I said as Jasper walked by me. I heard Edward in the background shout, "Now the party's started!"

Emmett laughed again. "Sure Bella."

We walked to my now full living room and he went and sat by Rose, putting his arm around her shoulder. Jasper and Edward were laughing about something, while Alice, the only one really taking this seriously, was shifting through newspapers. I took my seat by her, knowing she would help.

"Find anything?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

She shook her head. "There aren't any good jobs for journalists, but don't worry Bella you'll get a new job." She seemed so worried, I felt guilty for telling her about my situation.

"It hasn't even been a day yet, there's nothing to worry about."

"Yet," she added.

I nodded in agreement. I would have to find a job soon, if I didn't I might be in repossession of some of my things or even my apartment. I had very little money in my bank account for emergencies and it would be used up fast.

The boys and Rosalie had burst out laughing. Alice and I hadn't been paying attention; we had no idea what was so hilarious.

"What's so funny?" I asked, suddenly bored with the newspaper. I could tell Alice was too because she casually pushed all the papers behind her and scooted over to where Jasper was.

"So, Bella ever thought of becoming a bathroom attendant for a porn theater?" Emmett asked and erupted into laughter again.

I tried to hold back the laughter that threatened to come up, but I couldn't help but let it out. Leave it to Emmett to lighten up the place.

"Hey Emmett," said Jasper. "Bring out the beer you brought!"

I hid my face under my hand. My friends and alcohol do not mix well. Emmett grinned hugely at the idea and opened the pack of beer that was on the ground. He handed everyone a can and I sat my gently on the ground, planning to open it later.

"Let's make a toast," said Edward lifting his beer in the air. Everyone followed his actions and look at me, waiting for me to open my beer. I scowled at them and did what they wanted.

"What are we toasting for?" I asked.

Edward pursed his lips thinking of something to toast too. "To Bella quitting from that old dump to get away from Mike!" Every chuckled in agreement and clinked our cans together. We all took a big swig of our beer.

"Amen to that," I muttered to myself so no one would hear.

About an hour or two passed and we really didn't get too far with looking for a job, not that I minded. I was getting pretty bored with looking for a 'real' job. We spent most of the time looking for crazy jobs that I, or anybody else, would ever take.

Even Edward had the guts to call the coffee bean place to apply for the official counter over the phone. He scored an interview tomorrow morning, not that he's going to go. The whole time he was talking to the employer, we were choking on our laughter.

"It's getting late," Alice announced, looking at my annoying clock that hung on the wall. It was nearly four. Alice would have to be getting to her job, she usually worked later hours.

Jasper stood up. "Emmett took his car so I'll just go home with you," he said to his wife.

"We should be getting home too," Rose said while picking up some of the scattered remains of the paper.

I said my goodbyes to my friends and looked at Edward. "You know I really am sorry about missing lunch with you." And I was, I kept missing it with him and I didn't want him to feel like I was avoiding him.

"It's fine. Your situation was a little more important than having lunch together…although we really didn't find you a job," he said while adding a chuckle to the end, remembering what we had done not even an hour ago.

"I want to make it up to you though, I feel like I keep putting this aside."

"How about I help you find a job tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well that doesn't seem fair. You were going to do that today…"

"We can always have lunch while we are doing that. My classes are done around noon tomorrow, should I stop by then?"

I wanted to protest, but I just nodded my head.

"Well then, I should be going as well. I'm working on a new composition and I should get going on it."

"Well thanks for the…help." If you could call whatever we did help. He smiled crookedly and shook my head.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."


	6. Chapter Six: Confessions

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update this time. I had gotten caught up in all of my school work. We just started a really big project so the updates might be slower than usual, but I will try to as often as possible.**

**So this is the classic dinner date (not date according to Bella) with a little twist. Except it's lunch and it has a much different conversation. Enjoy anyways!**

Edward would be here soon to pick me up. We were finally going to have lunch together, but he insists on helping me find a job while eating. I told him many times I don't need any help, but he refuses to let the issue drop. And I'm the stubborn one.

It has only been one day since I had quit from my job and everyone seems so hectic about it, everyone but me. I will eventually find a job and besides a few days of 'vacation' never hurt anybody.

I waited patiently for Edward to arrive by reading _Wuthering Heights_, one of my favorite books. I have read through it many times before and I never seemed to get bored with it. I turned the pages not knowing that the time was passing quickly by.

After what had seemed like a very short time, there was a slight knock on my door. Before I answered it, I quickly read the last paragraph on the page and gently placed the bookmark in the binding.

Edward greeted me with his crooked smile. "Are you ready to go?"

I answered with a nod and a smile in return. He led the way down the hallway and into the elevator.

"Where are we going to eat?" I asked while the doors closed in on us.

"You'll see," was his reply.

"You know I hate surprises." Even if it was only finding out where we were eating.

"I know. There's nothing to worry about though, I promise you it is nothing big. I'm just here to help you look for a job, remember?"

"Nothing big," I said repeating his words to make it clear that I did not want to go to a fancy restaurant.

He nodded his head as the elevator doors dinged open.

His words were true, it was nothing fancy, but it was nice. He had taken me to a small little restaurant called Bell Street Diner. It was a waterfront diner that was fairly cheap. Edward requested a seat on the deck which was very nice of him.

"What do you think?" he asked while holding the chair out for me and taking his seat.

"The view is beautiful." I gestured my hands referring to the ocean beside us.

"I know. Whenever I come here I ask for a place outside." He paused and looked off into the distance and I did the same taking in the ocean breeze. It was very relaxing.

Edward looked as if he was going to say something, but our waitress came before he could say anything else. "Hi, my name is Anna and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Can I start by getting you something to drink?" She flashed a big smile towards Edward.

She was very tall and skinny, with blonde hair. She almost reminded me of Rosalie, but not nearly as beautiful as Rose was. She also seemed too perky. I noticed how it seemed she was only talking to Edward.

I cleared my throat to catch her attention. "I'll have a coke."

She quickly glanced at me and then back at Edward. She seemed pleased with how ordinary I looked compared to him. I raised my eyebrows at her as she scribbled down my order.

"And for you?" she asked with another big grin.

"I'll have the same," Edward answered, not even looking twice at her.

"Okay then, I'll be right back with that." She hurried off back inside, probably to tell her fellow waitresses about the gorgeous guy at table 22. I could almost picture the wild squeals escaping from her mouth.

Edward looked at me and he had this funny look on his face. "What?" I asked giving him a weird look back.

He quickly shook his head, as if coming out of a trance. "Sorry, my mind escaped me for a second," he said, adding a chuckle to it. "Well, I guess we should start looking for a new job. I'll go get a paper real quick.

I pursed my lips at him. I really did not want to think about anything that had to do with a job at the moment. It made me feel stressed. "How about we look for one later? I'm not really in the mood to look right now."

He almost looked relieved, like he was resenting it just as much as me. "Alright then."

Silence fell between us, but it wasn't awkward. We just didn't have anything to say at the moment. I let my eyes wander over to the doors that let back inside. A waiter was leading a family of three over to a table. A little girl was in between her mother and father, each hand holding one of theirs. They were all smiling, a big happy family.

A mix of emotions filled inside of me. The strongest were sadness, jealousy and anger. As a child, I would have wanted more than anything to be loved like the little girl. I never felt wanted or needed.

Edward must have caught my gaze. "Is something bothering you?" he asked.

I blinked away tears that were threatening to come out and was about to answer, but once again Anna, our too perky waitress came in with our drinks.

"Here you go," she said, once again straight to him. "Are you ready to order?" Her eyes were right on Edward, but I noticed he didn't even look at her. Poor girl probably doesn't even realize it.

"Bella?" he asked.

I quickly looked down at the menu and said the first thing I saw. "Uh, I'll have the garden salad." She nodded and wrote down quickly and turned her attention to Edward.

"And for you?"

"Nothing for me, thank you," he said politely.

"Let me know if I can get you anything then."

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked when she finally asked.

He shook his head. "What was bothering you before she came and interrupted us?" he asked changing the subject. The way he had said 'she' was somewhat funny. He obviously had noticed the way she was acting too.

"Nothing was bothering me," I lied. He didn't buy it.

"The way you looked at that family over there… you seemed almost sad." He was too good at observing.

I didn't answer him, I didn't want too, but I knew I probably should. Only Jasper knew about my parents and he wouldn't if it wasn't for his job. I looked away from Edward, not wanting to see his face. "I guess…I was…jealous of the little girl." I was embarrassed admitting I was jealous of someone so much younger than me, I sounded completely ridiculous.

"Why?"

"She has two parents who love her. Did you see how happy they all looked together? I…never felt what it was…like for my parents to love me." I looked at Edward this time to see that his face was full of concern and sadness too. Why would he be sad? Had I said something too upset him?

"Bella… did your parents… abuse you?" He asked, almost scared of the answer.

"No," I said almost too quickly. "…Well yes, but not physically."

Anna approached us again at exactly the right time. She placed my salad in front of me without saying anything. All of her attention was on Edward…of course. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I was surprised that he could keep his voice so calm, but there was a little bit of edginess in it.

She left without any other comments thankfully. Hopefully this was the last time she would interrupt us. "What do you mean by not physically?" he asked completely absorbed in the conversation we had before our waitress had come.

"Well…" I paused taking a breath. "I guess they would…" I looked at Edward to try to see what he was thinking. His face was completely patient and calm. "…tell me things." I sounded like a bumbling idiot.

Edward kept the same face and nodded his head. "What kind of things?"

I looked away from him. All the memories from my childhood were flooding back, along with tears in my eyes.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too," he said politely and empathetically.

I shook my head no. "I need to talk about it…they would tell me I was completely useless and nothing I did was good enough for them, no matter how hard I tried. They had…harsh punishments if something wasn't good enough. I would be told constantly that they didn't want me and one time they even told me they didn't love me at all."

A single tear spilled over at the memory. I quickly wiped it away. Edward's eyes were wide and in shock. I ignored his reaction and continued telling him. "This one time they locked me in the garage in the middle of winter. I don't even remember why they did; all I can remember is that it was so cold, they did let me in after an hour though. After I admitted I needed to try harder." I laughed, trying to hide my pain, which only made more tears spill over. "That was probably the worst as it got though. They didn't completely abuse me, they never hurt me physically…But the words still hurt.

"Bella…I'm so sorry." He clearly didn't know what to say.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything, it was my entire fault. I should have tried harder at everything." I wiped away the few tears that were on my cheek.

He reached out for my hands and I uncontrollably flinched, but I let them stay there. "Bella, nothing was your fault."

"Yes it was," I argued. "I tried my hardest, but I could never satisfy them. I'm a disappointment…a failure."

"No you're not. Your parents… what they did was completely wrong. You shouldn't have let what they said get to you."

"But I did," I muttered to myself and started to pick at my salad. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about this anymore. "It's nothing okay? It was a long time ago."

Edward didn't say anything, he just stared at me. I felt awkward and couldn't help but blush. Quickly, I tried to find something else to talk about. "So… you know about my childhood now, what about yours?"

"Oh… uh… my parents died when I was little and I was adopted." His voice was flat and didn't pursue it any farther.

"Wow…I'm…uhh… you didn't have to tell me that, Edward."

"I know, and you didn't have to tell me about your parents. Besides its no big deal, I barely remember them." IT sounded as if he was choosing his words carefully.

"Lucky," I thought to myself, but I didn't dare say it out loud. "Who are your adopted parents?"

"Esme and Carlisle, I couldn't have asked for any better." His emerald eyes shined and they matched his smile.

"You love them?"

"Very much."

"Tell me about them."

"Well, Esme is the most caring and motherly person that I have probably ever met. She helped me through a lot when I was a teenager still. And Carlisle, well he's just as fatherly as Esme is motherly. I could always turn to him for anything…whether it be school, friends…girls." He chuckled at the last one, probably remembering a conversation he had with Carlisle a long time ago.

I couldn't help but feel jealous again, even if they were just his foster parents. A family that cared for me as much as I cared for them was all I wanted when I was little. I lost all hope of that barely before I became a teenager, by then I had forgotten the meaning of love.

I smiled at him, trying to hide what I was feeling. "You are very lucky to have them."

"I am."

I was finished eating and somehow the waitress new exactly when to come. I secretly wondered if she was watching us, which is on the borderline of creepy and obsessive.

"Are you guys interested in any desert?" she asked, acknowledging me for the first time.

"Just the check," Edward said. "Unless, Bella do you want anything?" I shook my head no.

"Alright then, here you go."

Edward looked over the bill for a quick second and handed her a twenty. "No change please."

She smiled sweetly. "You have a nice day then."

I rolled my eyes at her when she left. "She was…" I paused trying to find the right word for her.

"Annoying?"

"Extremely," I said with a laugh.

"Most of them are," Edward said, while helping me out of my chair. He led the way back to his Volvo and held the door open for me in a very gentlemanly way. I murmured a thank you to him.

"We didn't get to the job finding today, I'm sorry, we should have looked for one," he said while turning the engine on and driving off onto the street.

"It doesn't matter; I wasn't in the mood of looking for one today. I have all the time to do that now, I just needed some stress free time." Even though our conversation brought me to tears, I needed it.

The ride back to my apartment was short, since Edward drives like a maniac. I told him goodbye and slumped into my living room. Edward knew everything about my past now and for some reason I was glad he did. It felt good to talk to it about somebody.

I tried to throw my purse onto the couch, but it missed it by a little and fell to the ground, I left it there anyways. I was in the mood to see Alice and Rosalie suddenly. We hadn't had a 'girl's night' in a while. So I called them both up and invited them to stay over for the night. Alice was more the happy to come, but Rosalie couldn't help but laugh at the thought of a 'slumber party'. Eventually she did agree to come over around seven.

While I waited for my friends to arrive I did some job searching. I was surprised to find a want ad that was looking for a not as experienced journalist. It had a fairly good pay and the editor was a girl which is good enough for me.

I managed to get an interview with one of the employer's tomorrow afternoon. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that I had a chance at getting another job, and that maybe I won't go into poverty.

I tried looking for more jobs just in case that one didn't turn out so well, but there was nothing that I could apply for.

I was more than tempted to watch the small television in my living room, but due to my lack of payment I did as best as I could to avoid it. I even avoided it as much as possible when I had a job since my bills were high. It had been awhile since I watched anything and I needed something to do to pass the time.

I switched the TV to some good old classic cartoons. I loved watching them as a kid when I was aloud too, but that was rare. If I ever did do something right I would be granted permission to watch the TV for a short amount of time.

I spent the next hour and a half watching the Roadrunner out trick the Coyote. It was my favorite show and I never got tired of laughing at it.

Alice was the first to arrive and she, as always, over packed. She came with all kinds of blankets and pillows and a rather large duffel bag. I wondered how she got it all into the elevator.

"You didn't need to bring so much stuff Alice," I said while taking some of her pillows and helping her into my apartment.

"Oh I know," she said in a rather chipper voice. "But one can never be too sure."

I rolled my eyes at her. She always acted like she knew she would need everything she brought; usually she didn't use half of it. As Alice got situated, Rose arrived. She didn't over pack like Alice.

We were all finally together, just the three of us. No interruptions, such as husbands, or them hooking me up with random guys. It was just us with no worries; it would almost be like high school again…well sort of.

We all sat in a circle on the floor of my living room. "So, Bella," Alice started. "Any luck with finding a new job?" Of course this had to come into the conversation.

"Well, actually before you guys came over I set up an interview for tomorrow afternoon for a journalism business."

"That's great Bella!" Rose squealed.

"And the editor is a female!" I couldn't help but add that small detail; it was probably the most important to me. All three of us burst out laughing.

Then suddenly Alice's stomach grumbled. We started laughing even harder. "I forgot to eat before I came here," She said catching her breath.

"I did too," Rose said.

"I'll go and order a pizza real quick than." I was getting hungry too.

While I was on the phone I couldn't help but overhear their conversation. I didn't hear the whole thing but I managed to pick up Edward's name. I muttered a thank you to the pizza guy on the phone and he was probably wondering why I sounded angry.

"So… how's Edward?" Rose asked while raising her eyebrows. "Seen him lately?"

She had probably already forgotten that we had all been together last night. "Well, I had lunch with him today." I decided to stick with the truth, they would probably find out sooner or later.

"What happened?" asked Alice, she seemed almost too excited.

"It was just lunch." They stared at me as if they were telling me to continue. "We went as _friends_."

"Well what did you do?"

"We ate, or at least I did, he didn't order anything, and talked and that's pretty much it."

Rose leaned in towards me. "What did you talk about?"

I wasn't going to tell them about my parents and I wasn't so sure that Edward would want them to know about his parents and how he was adopted, so I decided to tell a small lie. "Mostly about my job and stuff, he helped me get the interview." I hoped they were buying it because I am a terrible liar.

"Why would you talk about that?" asked Alice in a disgusted tone.

"Because that was what we had planned on doing since last night was such a success on job searching."

Rose smirked and Alice giggled slightly from the memories of last night. I finally got them to drop the subject and they started talking about their shopping trip they had yesterday. It must be fun to have money.

A knock came from the door and I jumped up to get it. We were all getting hungry and were excited that the food was finally here. I set the pizza boxes in the middle of our little circle and every dug in hungrily.

After endless hours of talking about everything and anything that was completely pointless, we eventually fell asleep. There were enough of Alice's pillows to almost completely surround us. It was actually quite comfortable. Which was a good thing; I needed a good night's rest because I had a big day ahead of me.


End file.
